The Deciding Battle
by Doomflower84
Summary: Darc tries to make battle practice a little more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: silly drabble, but I thought it might be fun to write so...

Disclaimer: The boys do not belong to me unfortunately. I make no profit from this.

The Deciding Battle

Breathing heavily, the battle-induced sweat beginning to dry on his naked torso, Darc pulled himself to his feet and shot his brother a side-long glance. The two of them had been practicing their swordsmanship all afternoon and both were beginning to look slightly the worse for wear. While Kharg possessed superior skill with a sword due to the fact that he had been trained to use one from a young age, as was only befitting of a member of the former royal family, their constant practice meant that Darc was becoming more proficient every day and so far they had both won four rounds.

'Let's make the next round the deciding battle,' Darc suggested. He was starting to get hungry after the day's exertions and wanted to head back into Yewbell before long.

'You're on,' His brother replied, standing up and brushing the grass from his shorts.

'I think we should make this round a bit more interesting, though,' Darc gave his twin a sly glance in order to ascertain whether he had peaked his brother's interest.

'More interesting?' Kharg questioned, taking the bait.

'Yes. I think there should be a forfeit for losing the battle. Whoever looses this round...has to wear Paulette's underwear under their clothes for the rest of the day,' the half-Drakyr smirked.

'Ha! Are you sure you want to do that? You know I'm going to beat you,' Kharg grinned in return and took a step towards his brother.

'We'll see,' the darker twin replied, retrieving his sword.

'Right then, let's do this,' the blond announced, drawing his own weapon.

With a cry, Darc launched himself at his brother, slashing down fiercely with his blade. Kharg bought his own sword upwards in a swooping arc, deflecting the blow and forcing his brother back. Unfazed, Darc continued his attack with renewed vigour, moving so quickly that his weapon was nothing but a metallic blur, meaning his twin had to be extra vigilant in order to avoid each blow.

The darker twin bought his blade down furiously, intending for it to slash across his brother's body, only to be met with the strong steel of the blond man's sword as he bought it up quickly in defence. As the two of them pushed fiercely against each other, Darc noticed his twin begin to give ground, Kharg having begun to tire with the effort of defending himself against the ferocity of the half-deimos' attacks.

Recognising this, Darc put all his remaining energy into the push of his blade causing Kharg to fall backwards, his weapon flying from his grip as he went down. The darker twin moved to stand over him, his sword pointed at his brother's throat and a triumphant grin plastered across his face.

'You really are improving,' Kharg panted, accepting the hand that Darc held out to him and pulling himself to his feet.

'Unfortunately for you,' Darc smirked, giving his brother a meaningful look.

'Oh come on,' Kharg smiled warily, 'you can't be serious about what you said before.'

'Of course I was,' the darker twin grinned evilly, slinging his arm around his brother's shoulders and beginning to forcefully lead him back in the direction of Yewbell, 'and I'm betting that girls panties really suit you.'

Darc watched with amusement as his brother bought his hand up to his face in exasperated defeat. The half-deimos burst out laughing, already imagining the hilarious sight of his brother wearing his childhood friend's underwear. He quickened their pace, thoroughly looking forward to their return to Yewbell.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: um...ridiculous nonsense warning? lol. Possible hints of yaoi, though it may only be me who sees it o_O

notes: just to make a change from writing smut...and I thought this might be fun.

Disclaimer: the boys do not belong to me, I make no profit from this

'Kharg!'

Paulette's voice rang out from the doorway of her room, coloured with an odd mixture of anger and bafflement as she took in the scene in front of her. Her childhood friend, the former prince of Nidellia and Commander of Yewbell's Defence Corps, was standing in the centre of the room wearing nothing but a pair of lacy pink panties..._her_ pink panties...while his brother sat cross-legged on her bed, doubled up with laughter.

At the sound of her voice Kharg spun round to face her, his brown eyes widening whilst his cheeks flushed to match the colour of the panties he was wearing.

'It's his fault...' Kharg mumbled whilst looking down at the floor, his outstretched arm pointing at his twin whose laughter had only increased with the realisation that Paulette had joined them.

'How...could this possibly...be _his_ fault?' the red-head slowly intoned through gritted teeth.

'We were practicing our swordsmanship and Darc decided that whoever lost the final round...had to wear your underwear for the rest of the day...and I lost,' Kharg's cheeks flushed even brighter as he shut his eyes tightly, clearly wishing he was anywhere but there at that precise moment in time.

Taking a deep breath, Paulette attempted to reign in her temper before addressing her friend again.

'I'm going out. When I come back, I want to find you gone and the panties put back where you found them, do I make myself clear?' the furious girl demanded.

'Yeah...sorry Paulette,' Kharg muttered.

'And you can shut up!' She pointed at the darker twin, who had not stopped laughing throughout the entire exchange, before she stormed back out of the room.

*******

Kharg watched as his friend stalked away, desperately hoping that she was going to keep this little incident to herself and beginning to wonder why he had agreed to go through with it in the first place.

His attention was suddenly snapped back into the present as a resounding crash rang out from the direction of the bed, followed by a low groan. Turning to his left, Kharg took in his brother's crumpled form as he lay collapsed in a heap on the floor, having clearly fallen from the bed due to the intensity of his laughter.

'Hmm,' he grunted smugly as he approached the darker twin, extending a hand to help Darc up, 'that will teach you for laughing so much.'

'That haughty expression of yours doesn't work quite so well when you're dressed like that,' Darc grinned wickedly as he began to get to his feet.

'Oh really?' Kharg raised one eyebrow before swiftly removing himself from his brother's grip and pushing the half-deimos back down onto the floor, causing the darker twin's head to smash painfully against the dressing table behind him.

Laughing quietly as he gathered up his clothes, Kharg exited the room to the angry sound of his brother's disgruntled insults, promising himself that the next time Darc suggested something foolish like this he would do the sensible thing and just refuse.


End file.
